Let the game begin!
by Mizurii
Summary: Nowa szkoła. Nowi ludzie. Czyli witamy w Słodkim Amorisie!
1. Chapter 1

Wiecie jak to jest, kiedy są wakacje. Cały tydzień się byczysz tylko po to, aby w piątek pójść na balety. Jednak kiedy przychodzi niedziela i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ostatni dzień wakacji, a w poniedziałek znowu wracasz do więzienia zwanego szkołą, zaczynasz wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy, wpadasz w depresję, a przed oczami widzisz słowa „kurwa znowu". Ale żadne z was nie wie jak to jest kiedy na ostatni rok, tuż przed maturą musisz zmienić szkołę. Kiedy zostawiasz przyjaciół, kumpli i wszystko czym kiedyś żyłaś tylko po to, żeby pójść do nowej szkoły o durnej nazwie Liceum Słodki Amoris…Taa szlaban na ciastka z chińszczyzną w środku. Słiiiiit. Och szlag, chyba zaczynam wczuwać się w klimat. Pomińmy moją depresję i wróćmy do ważniejszej sprawy. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że przytrafią mi się tutaj TAKIE rzeczy. Szczerze? Po tym wszystkim uważam, że to jednak był najlepszy rok w liceum jaki taka dziewczyna jak ja może sobie wyobrazić. Jednak, abyście wszyscy zrozumieli skąd nagle taki entuzjazm, pozwólcie, że zacznę od początku. LET THE GAME BEGIN!

Nienawidzę pakowania. Zwłaszcza kiedy musze spakować wszystko co posiadam. Bogu niech będą dzięki, że matka przyniosła mi ogromne pudła ze sklepu naprzeciwko. Jedyna zaleta mojej dzisiejszej tortury? Kiedy pakujesz wszystkie swoje książki – a jest ich sporo – i, w niektórych znajdujesz poukrywane pieniądze. Bezcenne.

- Kochanie? – usłyszałam głos mojej rodzicielki. - Skończyłaś już?

- Tak. – westchnęłam i wstałam z podłogi, przeciągając się, aż mi kości popstrykały w kręgosłupie.

Patrzyłam na moją mamę, stojącą w drzwiach do mojego pokoju. Nie długo byłego pokoju. Będę za nią tęsknić. Moi rodzice zajmują się modą. Mama jest projektantką, a tata fotografem. Poznali się kiedy moja mama była jeszcze modelką. Tata zawsze mówi, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Matula jest bardziej sceptyczna. Uważa, że mężczyźni kochają kobiece nogi. Zwłaszcza kiedy są długie i szczupłe. Podobno ojciec nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku kiedy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Więc mama powtarza, że była to miłość od pierwszego ujrzenia nóg. A potem przyszła reszta ciała. Rodzice wyjeżdżają na pół roku do Francji. Mama wydaje swoją nową kolekcję, a tata oczywiście jedzie z nią bo jakżeby inaczej? Mnie natomiast wysyłają do ciotki. Uwielbiam ciocię Vivienne. Zawsze jest wesoła, uśmiechnięta i szczera aż do bólu. Jednak moja miłość do cioci nie obejmuje również miejsca, w którym mieszka. Jest to mała mieścina na południu Anglii. Nie dzieje się tam NIC. Zupełnie nic. I właśnie tam wędruje moja skromna osoba. Ojciec uważa, że jestem za młoda na to, aby mieszkać sama. A, że jego siostra mnie uwielbia nie ma żadnego problemu z tym, abym u niej mieszkała. Więc bez mojej zgody, powtarzam, zupełnie nie licząc się z moim zdaniem postawili moje życie do góry nogami. Mówienie, że byłam na nich zła byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Ale już mi przeszło. Rozumiem, że się martwią, a tata nigdy nie zostawiłby swojej księżniczki samej bo „jeszcze by się jakieś chłopaczysko przypałętało kiedy mnie nie będzie i wróciłbym nie mając już córki". Mój tatko uważa, że kiedy znajdę sobie faceta to on zabierze mu mnie i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Paranoik. Ale kocham go za to.

Mama popatrzyła na mnie dłuższy okres czasu i po chwili podeszła do mnie szybkim krokiem zamykając mnie w uścisku swoich szczupłych ramion. Kimże jestem, aby nie oddać tego jakże matczynego uścisku? Objęłam ją ramionami i przytuliłam.

-Och wiem, że jesteś już kobietą, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz moją małą dziewczynką. – powiedziała ściskając mnie jeszcze mocniej.

- Tak mamuś ja też cię kocham, ale proszę nie ściskaj mnie już tak bo będę twoją małą i płaską dziewczynką. – zaśmiałam się i ucałowałam ją w policzek kiedy już mnie puściła.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić. – powiedziała.

- Ja za tobą też. Ale u cioci Viv nie będzie źle. Jestem pewna. – Jednak kłamstwo nie jest moją mocną stroną.

- Wiem, że jesteś zła, że wysyłamy cię tak daleko od przyjaciół, ale nie możemy zostawić cię tu samej. Ja nie mam rodzeństwa, z którym mogłabyś tutaj zostać, a tata ma tylko Viv.

- Tak, wiem. Spokojnie będę grzeczna tak jak zawsze. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się niewinnie.

- Lepiej nie. – mruknęła mama – No dobrze. Chodź. Tata czeka już przy samochodzie.

Kiwnęłam głową i ruszyłam razem z mamą ku wyjściu z pokoju. Zanim wyszłam, ostatni raz obróciłam się, aby spojrzeć na miejsce, w którym spędziłam pół życia. Westchnęłam cicho i zamknęłam drzwi tym samym zostawiając wszystko za sobą.

Droga do miasteczka o jakże poetyckiej i głębokiej nazwie Mist zajęła nam cztery godziny. Czas ten spędziłam ze swoim kochanym smartfonem, słuchawkami i muzyką kojącą mój ból. Kiedy w końcu dojechaliśmy pod kamienicę, w której mieszka ciotka Vivienne, tata nie powstrzymał się przed wydaniem z siebie westchnięcia. No tak. Przywieźli mnie, mały samochód towarowy z moimi rzeczami już na nas czekał więc rodzice będą musieli od razu wracać. Niedługo mają samolot. Biedny tatuś. Jak on beze mnie wytrzyma?

Wysiedliśmy w ciszy. I w takiej samej ciszy weszliśmy do kamienicy kierując się prosto do mieszkania cioci Viv.

- Och kochani jesteście już! – krzyknęła ciotka od progu i zaczęła zapraszać nas do środka.

Ciocia Vivienne jest sprzedawcą. Czasami jeździ w delegacje do innych hurtowni, pośredników czy klientów. Cóż, nie powiem żeby mnie to nie cieszyło poniekąd. Często będę sama, a szczerze mówiąc całkiem mi to na rękę.

- Moja kochana Sylwia! – przytuliła mnie do siebie i ucałowała w oba policzki. – Panowie z tej waszej firmy wnieśli już wszystkie twoje rzeczy do pokoju. Będziesz rezydować na stryszku. Trochę go wyremontowałam i wyszedł całkiem duży pokój. Idź kochanie sama zobacz. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko i pchnęła w stronę drewnianych schodków zwisających z sufitu.

Weszłam po nich ostrożnie i zajrzałam do środka. W jednym ciotka się myliła. Pokój nie był całkiem duży lecz ogromny! Dwa okna spadowe, które oświetlały całe pomieszczenie, ściany w fioletowym kolorze. A tuż na wprost mojej twarzy wielkie łóżko z baldachimem. Do tego biurko, szafa i biblioteczka na moje książki. No, to będzie mi się całkiem miło mieszkało jak widzę. Zeszłam na dół i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do cioci.

- Wow ciociu wspaniały pokój. Dziękuję!

- Podziękuj tacie to on za wszystko zapłacił i nadzorował pracę firmy budowlanej.

Spojrzałam na ojca, który się zarumienił. Podeszłam do niego i uściskałam go mocno.

- Dzięki tata. Kocham cię. – szepnęłam w jego koszule.

- Ja ciebie też księżniczko. – pocałował mnie w głowę.

- No Sylwuś puść już tatę. Musimy się zbierać. – mama odwróciła się w stronę ciotki – Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci Viv, że zgodziłaś się zająć Sylwią.

-Ależ nie ma sprawy kochana! To dla mnie przyjemność.

Moje pożegnanie z rodzicami było szybkie. Cała nasza trójka nie potrafi się żegnać. Ucałowałam ich, zapewniłam o swojej wielkiej miłości, życzyłam przyjemnej podróży i sukcesów we Francji. Kiedy ich samochód odjeżdżał razem z ciotką machałyśmy im na pożegnanie do czasu, aż nie zniknęli za zakrętem.

- Chodź skarbie pokażę ci gdzie wszystko jest.

Kiedy weszłyśmy do mieszkania ciocia zaczęła mówić.

- Wiesz jaką mam pracę Sylwuś więc rzadko będę w domu. Rozejrzyj się po mieszkaniu, a ja pójdę zrobić nam coś do jedzenia. Pewnie jesteś głodna.

Kiwnęłam tylko głową i poszłam obejrzeć mieszkanie. Jak na kamienicę było całkiem spore. Duży salon, łazienka też całkiem przyzwoitych rozmiarów. Niech wszystkim bogom będą dzięki z prysznicem. Nienawidzę wanien. Prysznic jest szybszy i co najważniejsze bardziej higieniczny. Na końcu korytarza były jeszcze jedne drzwi, jak sądzę do sypialni cioci Vivienne. Kuchnia była normalnych rozmiarów z aneksem kuchennym, połączona z małą jadalnią. Tam właśnie czekała na mnie siostra taty wraz z gotową kolacją.

- Już jesteś. – stwierdziła i dała mi znak dłonią, abym usiadła przy stole.

- Masz bardzo ładne mieszkanie ciociu. – powiedziałam grzecznie, siadając do stołu i od razu biorąc się za kanapki.

- Dziękuję. Widzę, że jesteś głodna. – zaśmiała się – Muszę wyjść do pracy. Jest dopiero 16 więc zjedz spokojnie i możesz zabrać się za rozpakowywanie. Uwierz mi, że później nie będziesz miała czasu.

- Yhm. – mruknęłam i zabrałam się za kolejną kanapkę.

- Mogę wrócić późno więc od razu życzę ci dobrej nocy. Jutro jest rozpoczęcie roku. Tu nie ma żadnych apelów więc masz już normalne lekcje. Podwiozę cię z rana na 8. Szkoła jest bardzo blisko więc później będziesz mogła wrócić na piechotę. To nie jest duże miasteczko więc jak byś miała problem to zapytaj kogoś o drogę. Tu wszyscy się znają. Dobrze?

- Jasne ciociu. Nie martw się, poradzę sobie. – wyszczerzyłam ząbki.

- Cieszę się. No, ja muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia.

- Na razie. – machnęłam jej rączką na pożegnanie i zabrałam się za kończenie posiłku.

Umyłam po sobie naczynia i ruszyłam na górę rozpakować się. Po poukładaniu książek w biblioteczce, ciuchów w szafie i kosmetyków w łazience gdzie ciocia zostawiła jedną półkę wolną, specjalnie dla mnie, zabrałam się za podłączenie mojego sprzętu. Od dziecka grałam na fortepianie. Muzyka zawsze pomagała mi ukoić nerwy i zrelaksować się. Dopiero kiedy poszłam do liceum zaczęłam pobierać nauki gry na gitarze. Nigdy mnie nie rajcowała elektryczna. Kocham gitarę akustyczną. Choć lubię rock i jest to raczej mój ulubiony gatunek elektryczna gitara to coś czego nigdy nie chciałam spróbować. Rozłożyłam organy i podłączyłam je do prądu. Gitarę odstawiłam w rogu pokoju. Podeszłam do biurka i włączyłam laptopa. Zainstalowałam kamerkę i podłączyłam głośniki. Nie chciałam wchodzić na fejsa czy gadu, a już tym bardziej na skejpa. Pełno tam moich znajomych, którzy lamentowaliby jak to im przykro, że wyjechałam. Część z nich z pewnością mówiłaby szczerze, lecz ta druga część…no cóż. Powiedzmy tylko, że niezbyt bym im uwierzyła. Włączyłam muzykę i leżałam na łóżku rozkoszując się dźwiękami płynącymi z głośników. _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – „Your Guardian Angel" _to właśnie jest muzyka, którą kocham. Zerknęłam na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej, który wskazywała godzinę 22.03. Wstałam, poszłam wziąć szybki prysznic i wykonałam podstawowe czynności przed snem. Kiedy przebrałam się w piżamkę, która składała się ze zwykłych spodenek i koszulki z ulubionym zespołem mogłam w końcu położyć się spać. Cioci jeszcze nie było. Tak jak mówiła pewnie wróci późno. Zanim odpłynęłam w objęcia morfeusza, pomyślałam tylko, że jutro czeka mnie bardzo ciężki dzień. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Masakra.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciocia miała rację. Podróż do szkoły zajęła nam pięć minut, samochodem. Sądzę nawet iż będę w stanie wrócić bez problemów na piechotkę.

- Sylwia, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. W naszej kamienicy mieszka dziewczyna o imieniu Iris. Jest bardzo miła, z pewnością ją dzisiaj poznasz. Możesz z nią wrócić jeśli będziesz chciała.

- Dobrze ciociu. Zapamiętam. – uśmiechnęłam się, wzięłam torbę i zaczęłam gramolić się, aby wyjść z samochodu.

- Miłego dnia kochanie. – ciocia uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Dzięki i nawzajem. – zamknęłam drzwiczki i zarzuciłam torbę na lewe ramię. Patrzyłam jak ciocia odjeżdża.

Zostało mi jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do dzwonka. Przeszłam na drugą stronę ulicy i skitrałam się za jednym z bloków. Wyciągnęłam z torby paczkę papierosów i odpaliłam jednego. Nie to żebym paliła nałogowo czy coś, ale lubię od czasu do czasu pociągnąć dymka. Zwłaszcza kiedy zaczynam się stresować. Oparłam się o ścianę budynku i spokojnie paliłam papierosa. Wyrzuciłam peta na ziemię i sięgnęłam do torby po perfum psikając się obficie. Z lekkim westchnięciem ruszyłam ku szkolnemu dziedzińcowi.

Szkoła była dużym budynkiem z trzema piętrami. Ogromna sala gimnastyczna i ogródek. Super. Nienawidzę sportu, a już tym bardziej babrania się w ziemi. Uczniowie już zaczęli się schodzić. Czułam na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenia. No tak, przecież wszyscy się tu znają. Pewnie kiedy pojawia się ktoś nowy jest to wydarzenie rangą przypominające Olimpiady. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą ryk motoru. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam jak na dziedziniec wjeżdża czerwona maszyna. Nie znam się na motorach, ale ten zdecydowanie robił wrażenie. Zaraz za nim pojawił czarny mustang, a chwilę potem na parking wjechało srebrne volvo. Z mustanga wyszedł przystojny chłopak o srebrnych włosach ubrany w ciuchy z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Och, mama na pewno by go pokochała. Uwielbia ekstrawaganckie ciuchy, zwłaszcza tak oryginalne. Ze srebrnego volvo wysiadł chłopak o blond włosach i taka sama dziewczyna. Mniemam, że pewnie rodzeństwo czy coś. Natomiast kierowca motoru…Cóż tam było na co popatrzeć. Chłopak był wysoki, przy moim biednym metr sześćdziesiąt wszyscy są wysocy, miał czerwone włosy, skórzaną czarną kurtkę i ciemne dżinsy. Wyglądał jak taki bad boy jeśli wiecie o czym mówię. Mojemu tacie na pewno nie przypadłby do gustu, skrzywiłam się na tą myśl. Jednym słowem cała czwórka była godna uwagi. A ja taka normalna dziewucha. Ciemne długie włosy, zielone oczy, niski wzrost i do tego chuchro. Poczułam się jak zero. Srebrnowłosy chłopak podszedł do kierowcy motoru i razem ruszyli ku szkole. Natomiast rodzeństwo rozdzieliło się. Dziewczyna w swoich butach dwunastce podeszła do dwóch czekających na nią przyjaciółek, a chłopak, który wyglądał jakby go wyciągnęli żywcem z fresku Michała Anioła ruszył w stronę szkoły.

- Cześć! – usłyszałam tuż za mną więc odwróciłam się spoglądając na dziewczynę o rudych włosach zaplecionych w warkocz, która uśmiechała się do mnie przyjaźnie.

- Emm…Cześć. – starałam się uśmiechnąć najbardziej entuzjastycznie jak mogłam, ale niezbyt mi wyszło.

- Ty jesteś Sylwia prawda? Jestem Iris. Jesteśmy teraz sąsiadkami. Twoja ciocia mówiła mi, że przyjeżdżasz. – powiedziała na jednym tchu. Boże, jakie to irytujące stworzenie.

- Tak. Miło mi. – wyciągnęłam do niej dłoń, którą ona po chwili uścisnęła.

- Możemy dzisiaj wrócić razem do domu. Fajnie prawda? – zapytała wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Rzeczywiście. Niesamowite. – mruknęłam. – Przepraszam, ale nie znam nawet swojego planu. Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jest sekretariat?

- Och, w sekretariacie nie dostaniesz planu. – powiedziała przestając się uśmiechać. W końcu. – Musisz iść do Nataniela! – krzyknęła znowu się szczerząc. Boże…ja Cię pytam, za jakie grzechy?

- Fajnie. A gdzie on jest? – popatrzyłam na nią niecierpliwie.

- W pokoju gospodarzy. Jak wejdziesz do szkoły to pierwsze drzwi na prawo. Wybacz, że cię nie zaprowadzę, ale śpieszę się. – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Hej Violetta! – krzyknęła patrząc na coś nad moim ramieniem. Powiedziała „Do zobaczenia" i pobiegła w stronę dziewczyny o fioletowych włosach z ogromną teczką pod pachą.

Chcąc nie chcąc ruszyłam ku wejściu do szkoły. Kiedy już przepchałam się do środka zauważyłam drzwi, za którymi według Iris miał się znajdować pokój gospodarzy. Podeszłam do nich i delikatnie zapukałam od razu wchodząc do środka. Moim oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie z długim stołem dyskusyjnym, krzesłami i biurkiem za którym siedział nie kto inny jak blondwłosy anioł od srebrnego volvo.

- Dzień dobry. – uśmiechnęłam się – Iris powiedziała mi, że dostanę tu swój plan zajęć. Jestem nowa więc niezbyt się orientuję.

O tak. Jestem niewinną, zagubioną dziewczynką. Mama była by dumna z mojej gry aktorskiej.

- Ach tak. Jesteś Sylwia Evans. Pani dyrektor wspominała o tobie. – uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja poczułam jak światło, które pojawiło się nie wiadomo skąd oślepiło mnie, aż zmrużyłam oczy. – Proszę o to twój plan lekcji. Wszystkie papiery są w porządku, więc nie masz się czym martwić. Masz pierwszy polski, na drugim piętrze. Pozwól, że cię zaprowadzę, już i tak jesteś spóźniona. – powiedział jakby to było złamanie prawa, które groziło śmiercią. Już go nie lubię.

- Dzięki. – wzięłam od niego plan i odwróciłam się ku drzwiom.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz.

- Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Nataniel. – uśmiechnął się, a mnie znowu poraziło światło. – Będziemy chodzić razem do klasy.

- Miło mi. W takim razie ty też jesteś spóźniony. – uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

- Nie. Jest pierwszy dzień szkoły, więc jestem zwolniony z wszystkich zajęć. Jestem głównym gospodarzem. – powiedział wypinając dumnie pierś. Zdecydowanie go nie lubię.

- Aha… - mruknęłam i w ciszy przeszliśmy drogę na drugie piętro pod klasę z numerem „23".

- To tutaj. – powiedział. – Poczekaj chwilę. – zapukał, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Panie Frazowski, ale przyprowadziłem nową uczennicę. – skrzywiłam się słysząc jego słowa. Bosko, teraz będę musiała przedstawić się na forum klasy. Po prostu świetnie.

- Ah tak, pamiętam. – powiedział nauczyciel jak mniemam. –Niech wejdzie.

Nataniel otworzył szerzej drzwi i kiwnął mi ręką, abym weszła. Wkurzyłam się. Co ja pies jestem, żeby tak na mnie ręką kiwać?!

- Dzień dobry. – burknęłam stając na środku klasy i czując się jak idiotka.

- To ja już nie będę przeszkadzał. Do widzenia. – powiedział Nataniel i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Takiemu to dobrze.

- Przedstaw się nam proszę. – powiedział pan Frazowski.

Nauczyciel był raczej chudy. Miał na nosie okulary i sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który nie jest tak do końca pewien co tu robi.

- Nazywam się Sylwia Evans. – powiedziałam starając patrzeć się wszędzie tylko nie na ludzi siedzących przede mną. Nagle mignął mi przed oczami czerwony kolor. W ostatniej ławce siedział czerwonowłosy właściciel motoru, a obok niego jego kumpel ze srebrnymi włosami. Ten drugi był wpatrzony w okno i raczej miał gdzieś wszystko co się dzieje na około. Natomiast pan buntownik patrzył się na mnie z cynicznym uśmiechem. Jeszcze trochę, a podejdę do niego i zetrę mu ten uśmiech paznokciami.

- To wszystko? – zapytał nauczyciel. Zwróciłam spojrzenie ku niemu i lekko kiwnęłam głową. – Dobrze. Więc usiądź w ostatniej ławce razem z Kentinem.

Spojrzałam się na nauczyciela jak na idiotę. No bo niby skąd miałam wiedzieć, który to jest ten cały Kentin? Śmiech. No tak. Chłopak o czerwonych włosach śmiał się ze mnie. Kretyn.

- To ja jestem Kentin. – usłyszałam głos dochodzący z ostatniej ławki w środkowym rzędzie. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam tam i usiadłam. Przypadło mi siedzenie z niezłym ciachem. Chłopak miał rozczochrane brązowe włosy, zielone oczy i uśmiechał się do mnie przyjaźnie. Ubrany była raczej na taki wojskowy styl. Wyglądał zachęcająco.

- Cześć. – powiedział podając mi rękę. – Jestem Kentin, miło mi.

Złapałam jego dłoń i uścisnęłam delikatnie.

- Sylwia. – uśmiechnęłam się i zabrałam rękę.

Obróciłam się w stronę nauczyciela i rozejrzałam po klasie. Och Boże,Iris machała do mnie z pierwszej ławki. Odmachałam jej bez entuzjazmu i wymusiłam uśmiech. Teraz wyszło lepiej niż za pierwszym razem.

Zerknęłam w swoją lewą stronę i zobaczyłam go. Siedział w ławce obok. Po prostu bosko. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Na co się gapisz? – warknęłam w jego stronę.

- Nie gadać mi tam! – krzyknął nauczyciel i spojrzał prosto na mnie.

Ta wredna menda zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem, a ja spuściłam głowę. Byłam wściekła. Jestem zdecydowanie pewna, że nienawidzę tego rudego palanta. W końcu zaczęłam słuchać pana Frazowskiego i skupiłam się na lekcji. Tak. „Romeo i Julia" to zdecydowanie ta lektura, której teraz potrzebowałam. Zaczęłam robić notatki, zerkając od czasu do czasu na rudego i zauważając, że cały czas mi się przypatruje.

Reszta lekcji minęła mi dość przyjemnie, nawet jeżeli musiałam je spędzić z tym czerwonym kretynem. Dowiedziałam się, że jego kumpel ma na imię Lysander. Jeśli ktoś by mnie pytał to jego imię zdecydowanie pasuje do jego stylu. W końcu zaczęła się długa przerwa i mogłam w spokoju zjeść lunch, który przygotowała mi ciocia. Nie chciałam pchać się do stołówki gdzie zebrali się chyba wszyscy uczniowie tego liceum więc postanowiłam pójść do ogrodu, aby zjeść w spokoju na łonie natury. W ogrodzie nie było nikogo co odebrałam z delikatnym uśmiechem i ulgą. Zjadłam kanapki, wypiłam trochę wody i upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i nikt mnie nie zauważy – zwłaszcza jakiś nauczyciel – wyciągnęłam papierosy i odpaliłam jednego cienkiego, o smaku mentolowym odstresowywacza. I właśnie w tym samym momencie usłyszałam już znienawidzony śmiech.

- No proszę. – spojrzałam na niego. – Nasza nowa uczennica popala sobie papieroski w ogródku szkolnym. Jaki skandal. Niechby się tylko nasz kochany gospodarz dowiedział. – zaśmiał się i usiadł obok mnie.

- Spadaj. – mruknęłam zaciągając się.

- Jaka miła. – sarknął – Jestem Kastiel. – powiedział i wyciągnął papierosy odpalając jednego.

- Hipokryta. – spojrzałam na niego.

- Miło mi cię poznać Hipokryto. – zaśmiał się.

No teraz to byłam wściekła.

- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. – warknęłam. Spojrzałam w drugą stronę i zaczęłam ignorować mojego towarzysza. Kiedy skończyłam palić, wstałam i wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę szkoły.

- Czekaj! – usłyszałam i przystanęłam, odwracając się i patrząc na Kastiela. – Jesteśmy razem w klasie, jesteś nowa, więc zdecydowanie nie wiesz gdzie znajduje się sala, w której mamy matematykę.

Skrzywiłam się. Skurczybyk miał rację.

- Jestem bardzo miłym człowiekiem więc pozwolę ci potowarzyszyć mojej skromnej osobie. – powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć dlaczego do jasnej cholery poczułam jak się rumienię?! Postanowiłam być miła.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziałam z niewinnym uśmiechem. – Cóż za zaszczyt. – no cóż mogę rzec? Nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

- Mała buntowniczka. – uśmiechnął się jeszcze, odwrócił i ruszył w stronę szkoły.

Spojrzałam za nim nie do końca rozumiejąc o co właściwie mu chodziło.

- Idziesz czy nie?! – usłyszałam jego rozdrażniony krzyk i czym prędzej za nim ruszyłam.

Wchodząc do szkoły wpadliśmy na jego kumpla Lysandra, co o czymś mi przypomniało.

- Przepraszam. – zagadałam do niego. – Ty jesteś Lysander prawda? – zapytałam udając, że dziewczyny z klasy nie sprzedały mi żadnych informacji o chłopakach ze szkoły. Bo przecież nie zrelacjonowały mi danych osobistych wszystkich chłopaków. Nie znały ich dat urodzin, więc co to za dane?

- Tak. – odpowiedział i spojrzał na mnie z góry. Właściwie to nie miał innego wyboru. Miał z metr osiemdziesiąt, a ja byłam ledwie skrzatem.

Wyciągnęłam z torby notatnik, który znalazłam na dziedzińcu i podałam mu go.

- To chyba twoje. Znalazłam na ławce.

Spojrzał na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata.

- Dziękuję ci. Już myślałem, że go zgubiłem. Nie zaglądałaś do niego prawda? – spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

- A po kiego grzyba? – zapytałam jak jakaś chora umysłowo laska. No super. Wieś tańczy i śpiewa. – To znaczy, nie. Nie, nie zaglądałam. Dla twojej wiadomości nie zaglądam do cudzych rzeczy. Zajrzałam tylko na pierwszą stronę gdzie znajdowało się twoje imię i nazwisko.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie i schował notatnik do torby.

- Przepraszam ,że posądziłem cię o tak niecny uczynek. – Boże, nie tylko ciuchy ma z epoki wiktoriańskiej.

- Czy ja wam przeszkadzam? – usłyszałam wnerwionego Kastiela tuż za mną.

Całkiem o nim zapomniałam. Odwróciłam się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Już nie. – zaśmiałam się i popatrzyłam na niego złośliwie.

Spojrzał na mnie beznamiętnym wzrokiem i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Do klasy matematyki. W stronę sali, do której nie wiedziałam jak dojść. A tym bardziej gdzie jest. Jednak o dziwo szczęście mi dopisywało, ponieważ okazało się, że klasa znajduje się na końcu tego korytarza. Żwawym krokiem ruszyłam w jej kierunku i spokojnie weszłam do sali. Zobaczyłam rudego w ostatniej ławce. Siedział sam. Lysander minął mnie i kiedy już myślałam, że usiądzie z Kastielem, ten usiadł w przed ostatniej ławce z piękną dziewczyną o srebrnych włosach, której strój miał styl również wiktoriański. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak tylko przysiąść się do naburmuszonego Kastiela. Wspomniany chłopak zerknął na mnie i z powrotem zwrócił swoje spojrzenie ku oknu, ignorując mnie całkowicie. I dobrze. Jeden kłopot z głowy. Spojrzałam na przód klasy i zobaczyłam Nataniela zmierzającego w moją stronę. Super. Jeszcze tego tu brakowało.

- Sylwia? – usłyszałam jego głos.

- Tak? – spojrzałam na niego. Pomimo tego, że chłopak był piękny, jednocześnie był naprawdę irytujący.

- Musisz zapisać się do szkolnego kółka. Wolne miejsca są tylko w klubie koszykarskim i ogrodników. – powiedział rzeczowym tonem. Naprawdę, jeśli by się tak dłużej zastanowić to chyba nikt inny nie nadaje się na głównego gospodarza tak jak Nataniel. Usłyszałam prychnięcie po mojej lewej stronie i zauważyłam Kastiela wpatrującego się w gospodarza niezbyt miłym wzrokiem. Oj, ktoś tu się chyba nie lubi.

- Czy muszę wybierać dzisiaj? – zwróciłam swoje spojrzenie z powrotem ku blondynowi.

- Nie, spokojnie. – uśmiechnął się do mnie całkowicie ignorując Kastiela. – Choć byłoby najlepiej gdybyś już jutro przyszła do mnie i mi powiedziała, który klub wybierasz.

- Spoko. – uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, chłopak tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Może wcale nie jest taki zły kiedy nie jest w szkole.

- Ok. No to jesteśmy umówieni na jutro. To znaczy…no wiesz…ty… - zaczął się jąkać. Och! Zarumienił się! Słodki jest.

- Tak. Pojawię się jutro w pokoju gospodarzy. Spokojnie. – powiedziałam i zaśmiałam się.

Zarumieniony Nataniel kiwnął tylko głową i wyszedł z klasy w pośpiechu. Poczułam jak ktoś obok mnie się trzęsie. Spojrzałam na Kastiela, który próbował powstrzymać śmiech.

- I z czego rżysz? – zapytałam, ale po chwili przypominając sobie jąkającego się gospodarza sama zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. Nagle drzwi do klasy się otworzyły i stanęła w nich nauczycielka od matematyki. Chcąc nie chcąc musieliśmy przerwać napad naszej wesołości i skupić się na lekcji. Matematyka to nie jest przedmiot, który mogłabym nazwać swoim ulubionym. Właściwie w ogóle nie lubię przedmiotów ścisłych. Zdecydowanie wolę od nich bardziej przedmioty humanistyczne. Mam artystyczną duszę, jak często mówiła moja przyjaciółka Sarah. Tęsknię za nią. Wypadałoby zadzwonić do niej po lekcjach. Z takim postanowieniem przerwałam swoje przemyślenia i skupiłam się na lekcji. Jednak co musze przyznać, z ciężkim sercem, było mi o wiele trudniej to zrobić z Kastielem siedzącym tuż obok. Może jednak w tym miasteczku nie będzie tak źle.

Pozostałe lekcje minęły mi bardzo przyjemnie. Kiedy w końcu się skończyły nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o powrocie do domu. I wtedy uderzyła mnie myśl, że będę musiała wracać z Iris. Bogowie trzymajcie mnie w swojej opiece.

- Hej Sylwia! – odwróciłam się – Przykro mi, ale nie mogę z tobą wrócić. Mam jeszcze spotkanie kółka muzycznego.

- Kółka muzycznego? – zapytałam z podekscytowaniem. – A nie macie tam może wolnych miejsc?

- Nie, przykro mi. – powiedziała Iris uśmiechając się do mnie smutno. – No nic. Wybacz, ale spieszę się. Do jutra! – i już jej nie było.

Po prostu świetnie! Muszę jednak wybrać pomiędzy tym czego nie lubię i tym czego nie lubię. Pięknie. Jedyny plus w tym, że wrócę sobie sama do domu, bez tej gaduły przy boku.

- Czemu nie wracasz do domu? Czekasz na święta? – zapytał Kastiel stając tuż przede mną.

- Dla twojej osobistej wiadomości nie, nie czekam na święta. I właśnie miałam zamiar iść. Ale dzięki za troskę. – uśmiechnęłam się z przekąsem. – Do zobaczenia jutro Kastiel.

Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną do domu. Uszłam zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od szkoły kiedy zatrzymał się przy mnie czerwony motor. Spojrzałam wyczekująco na uśmiechającego się Kastiela. Chłopak wyłączył silnik i oparł się jedną stopą na asfalcie.

- Wsiadaj. Podrzucę cię.

- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknęłam przerażona. – Wolę iść na piechotę. Nie mam daleko, a poza tym chce żyć i doczekać matury wiesz?

- Nie gadaj tylko wsiadaj. Nie chcę dostać mandatu. Chyba, że się boisz. – uśmiechnął się. Co za złośliwy dupek.

- Nie boję się! – pisnęłam oburzona. Jestem przerażona. Ale tego to on nie musi już wiedzieć.

- Jasne. – zaśmiał się – No chodź. Obiecuję, że nic złego ci się nie stanie.

Spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie.

- A kask?

- Och daj spokój. Wsiadasz czy nie?! – zniecierpliwił się.

No cóż. Zawsze chciałam przejechać się na motorze. Grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać z okazji. Podeszłam do niego i zaczęłam gramolić się na motor. Kastiel oczywiście zaczął się ze mnie śmiać i wystawił swój łokieć do tyłu, abym mogła się go złapać. Kiedy w końcu usiadłam objęłam rudego mocno w pasie i wcisnęłam twarz w jego plecy.

- Możesz już ruszać. – powiedziałam głosem stłumionym przez skórzaną kurtkę Kastiela.

Usłyszałam jego śmiech.

- Zdecydowanie się nie boisz.

Prychnęłam jak rozjuszona kotka i przewróciłam oczami.

- Dobra. Trzymaj się mocno. Nie chce cię zgubić po drodze. – powiedział, odpalił motor i ruszył.

Nie zdążyłam nawet krzyknąć „Co?!" kiedy poczułam pęd powietrza. Wtuliłam się w Kastiela bardziej i nagle przypomniałam sobie, że przecież on nie wie gdzie mieszkam! Matko Boska i Wszyscy Święci miejcie mnie w swojej opiece. Bałam się otworzyć oczy, a co dopiero odezwać. Zresztą przy takiej prędkości i tak by mnie nie usłyszał. Modliłam się tylko o przeżycie lub w razie czego, o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. Usłyszałam śmiech. I to dość wyraźnie. Czy ja zginęłam?

- Puść mnie już bo trzymasz się jak imadło. – znowu usłyszałam śmiech.

Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się. Byłam pod kamienicą cioci. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i poluźniłam uścisk rąk na pasie Kastiela. Zaczęłam powoli schodzić, aż w końcu stanęłam na lekko trzęsących się nogach na drodze.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cieniasem. – powiedział Kas z przekąsem.

- Wypraszam sobie. – wykrztusiłam. Głos mi odrobinę drżał. – Daj mi chwilę.

Popatrzył na mnie sceptycznie.

- Ty myślisz, że ja nie mam co robić tylko czekać aż przestaniesz trząść się jak osika? – warknął.

- No wybacz mi, że jestem dziewczyną i po prostu boję się szybkiej jazdy. – odwarknęłam patrząc na niego ze złością.

- Ooo, wyciągamy pazurki. – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Widzę, że już ci lepiej.

Zaśmiałam się, a cała złość nagle odeszła w niepamięć. Coś mi się przypomniało.

- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam?

Spojrzał na mnie, a humor znowu mu się popsuł. Był zły.

- Nie interesuj się. Po prostu podziękuj za podwózkę i spadaj. – warknął i odpalił motor.

- Jaki drażliwy. – mruknęłam – Dziękuję! – krzyknęłam próbując przebić się przez dźwięk silnika.

Kastiel spojrzał na mnie, kiwnął głową i odjechał. Westchnęłam, wzruszyłam ramionami i ruszyłam w stronę mieszkania. W kuchni znalazłam krótką notkę od cioci Viv.

„_Sylwuś wrócę późno. Przywiozłam ci obiad, jest w lodówce. Odgrzej go sobie w mikrofali. Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam, że nie mam dla ciebie czasu. Ciocia Vivienne."_

Przewróciłam oczami i odpisałam, wiedząc, że pewnie będę już spała kiedy wróci.

„_Ciociu nie martw się. Nie gniewam się na ciebie. Znasz mnie. Samotność mi nie przeszkadza. Nie przemęczaj się zbytnio. Sylwia."_

Wyciągnęłam obiad z lodówki. Spaghetti. Super! Uwielbiam włoską kuchnię. Odgrzałam je w mikrofalii i zjadłam popijając colą. Poszłam na górę ruszając prosto do komputera. Włączyłam skajpa i widząc dostępną Sarę od razu do niej zadzwoniłam.

-Sylwia! – krzyknęła moja najlepsza przyjaciółka kiedy tylko zobaczyła mnie na monitorze swojego komputera. – Opowiadaj co tam u ciebie? Jak nowa szkoła? Są jakieś fajne chłopaki?

Cała Sylwia. Tylko chłopaki jej w głowie.

- U mnie nic ciekawego. Szkoła w porządku. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o chłopaków…Ukryli się tu chyba najwięksi przystojniacy w Anglii. – powiedziałam czekając na jej reakcję. I nie zawiodła mnie.

- Już się pakuję. – powiedziała poważnie.

Zaśmiałam się. Prawdopodobnie na widok Lysandra, albo Nataniela zeszłaby na zawał.

Na widok Kastiela pewnie też. O dziwo ta myśl odrobinę mnie zirytowała.

- Twoi rodzice wyjechali na pół roku prawda?

Kiwnęłam głową zastanawiając się do czego zmierza.

- Więc skończysz tu pierwszy semestr, a na drugi wrócisz do Londynu? – spojrzała na mnie z ciekawością.

- Nie. Rozmawiałam z rodzicami i ustaliliśmy, że głupotą byłoby wracać do Londynu, więc maturę napiszę tutaj.

- Szkoda. – wyglądała na smutną. Teraz dopiero zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo za nią tęsknię, choć widziałyśmy się dwa dni temu w sobotę kiedy to byłyśmy na mojej pożegnalnej imprezie.

- Taa… - westchnęłam. – Musze już kończyć. Zadzwonię jeszcze na dniach. Trzymaj się.

-To ty się trzymaj kochana. Ślę buziaki. – zaczęła cmokać do kamery. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej, pomachałam i rozłączyłam połączenie.

Złapałam za torbę i zabrałam się za odrabianie lekcji. Nie było to łatwe bo cały czas miałam w głowie Kastiela. Potrząsnęłam nią próbując w ten sposób pozbyć się myśli o chłopaku. Niezbyt to pomogło, ale przynajmniej skończyłam matematykę i spakowałam się na następny dzień. Zeszłam na dół, wykonałam czynności fizjologiczne, wzięłam prysznic i w piżamce walnęłam się na kanapę włączając telewizor. Obejrzałam „Holiday", oczywiście popłakałam się na końcu. Kas miał rację. Jestem cieniasem. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Wyłączyłam telewizor i udałam się do mojego pokoju z zamiarem pójścia spać, kiedy nagle drzwi od mieszkania się otworzyły i zobaczyłam ciocię Vivienne. Wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Cześć ciociu. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – spojrzała na mnie z troską. – Co ty płakałaś? Coś nie tak w szkole? Co się stało kochanie? – zarzuciła mnie pytaniami podchodząc bliżej.

- Nie. W szkole w porządku. Po prostu oglądałam film i popłakałam się na końcu. – zaśmiałam się.

Ciocia mi zawtórowała.

- Jesteś jak twoja matka. Ona też płacze na komediach romantycznych.

Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy.

- Ciociu znasz może Kastiela? – zapytałam patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

- Chłopaka od Brown'ów?

- Ja… nie wiem jak on ma na nazwisko. Taki buntownik. Ma czerwone włosy i jeździ na motorze. – wyjaśniłam patrząc na nią z nadzieją. Może dowiem się o nim czegoś więcej.

- Tak znam. To miły chłopak choć trochę mi go szkoda.

- Dlaczego? – zaciekawiła mnie.

-Cóż…jego ojciec jest prezesem firmy informatycznej. Właściwie to ta firma należy do niego, ponieważ ma większą część udziałów. W tej chwili siedzi w Stanach w największej filii firmy. Natomiast matka Kastiela była chora na raka. Zmarła dwa lata temu. Chłopak mieszka sam bo odmówił wyprowadzenia się za granicę z ojcem po śmierci mamy. Miał tu wtedy najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam ma na imię Nataniel. – zesztywniałam. – Po śmierci matki Kastiel był załamany, a oparcie miał tylko w tym chłopaku. Potem napatoczyła się jakaś dziewczyna. Chłopak z nią chodził jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ale go zostawiła. Z tego co słyszałam była to grubsza afera, bo później on i Nataniel zostali wrogami. Do dzisiaj się nie lubią. – skończyła mówić i patrzyła na mnie wyczekująco.

Nataniel i Kastiel? Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? To jakiś absurd!

- Jesteś pewna, że ten chłopak miał na imię Nataniel? A nie Lysander? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, że jednak się pomyliła.

- Tak, jestem pewna. Lysander i Leo przeprowadzili się tu rok temu. To właśnie wtedy młody Brown z młodszym Riddlem założyli zespół.

- Zespół?

- No tak. Wiem, że od czasu do czasu dawali koncerty w tutejszym klubie. Z tego co słyszałam są całkiem nieźli.

Siedziałyśmy w kuchni. Ciocia podała mi kubek z herbatą.

- Właściwie to czemu tak cię to interesuje? – zapytała patrząc na mnie z nad kubka z kawą.

- Poznałam dzisiaj Kastiela, Nataniela i Lysandra. – odpowiedziałam i wzięłam łyk gorącej herbaty.

- Lysander się wyróżnia prawda? Ale to taki dobrze wychowany chłopiec. Leo jest taki sam.

- Brat Lysandra?

- Tak. Ma sklep z ubraniami w centrum. Wszyscy u niego kupują. Ciuchy są w przystępnej cenie, a do tego naprawdę przepiękne. Sam je projektuje. Ci chłopcy są naprawdę utalentowani.

- A Nataniel? – zapytałam. Przyznam się, że teraz po prostu byłam wścibska.

- Cóż Nataniel ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, Amber. – przypomniała mi się dziewczyna, która wysiadła z jego samochodu. Miałam rację myśląc iż są rodzeństwem. – To dzieciaki z bogatej rodziny. Ojciec jest prawnikiem, a matka zajmuje się domem.

Jednym łykiem wypiłam herbatę do końca. Umyłam kubek i odstawiłam na suszarkę.

- No więc powiesz mi dlaczego tak naprawdę zainteresowałaś się Kastielem? – popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie.

Zarumieniłam się i poczułam niezwykle nerwowa.

- Podoba ci się? To naprawdę fantastycznie! – krzyknęła ciotka entuzjastycznie.

- Nie! – musiałam jakoś wybrnąć. Przecież on wcale mi się nie podoba. – Po prostu podwiózł mnie dzisiaj do domu i no wiesz…Jest trochę tajemniczy, po prostu chciałam się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś więcej.

- Ah, tak. – ciotka zdecydowanie posmutniała. Maniaczka sercotrzepów.

- No nic. Dzięki za rozmowę ciociu. Zrobiło się dość późno więc pójdę już spać. Dobranoc. – ucałowałam ją w policzek i ruszyłam do swojego pokoju. Usłyszałam tylko jak życzy mi dobrej nocy i zamknęłam klapę od stryszku. Podeszłam do łózka i zagrzebałam się w kołdrę. Dowiedziałam się dzisiaj za dużo, aby spokojnie zasnąć. Kastiel i Nataniel najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chyba trzeba będzie zbadać tą sprawę. Z kłębiącymi się myślami i natłokiem uczuć zasnęłam nie mogąc doczekać się następnego dnia.


End file.
